1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle security and more particularly, to a vehicle reserve security system, which provides a video recording of 360 degrees around the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are hundreds of security systems for protecting motor vehicles. Most security systems prevent a motor vehicle from being stolen, but do not provide video surveillance. An example of a vehicle video security system is patent application no. 2003/0041329 to Bassett, which discloses an automobile camera system. The automobile camera system employs a detection and imaging system, including a force and motion detector sensor system, a wireless Internet network interface and a digital/web camera network for capturing video and related audio data.
Further, there is always an interest in determining how a motor vehicle accident occurred and who is at fault for the accident. Without a video record of the accident, law enforcement is forced into spending many hours of reconstructing accident scenes. There is no guarantee that their reconstruction is correct. Additionally, many people who travel would like to record their trip. However, no traveler would be able to get a 360 degree view of their trip with one video camera.
Accordingly, there is an established need for a vehicle reserve security system, which acts as security from theft, may be used to show the cause of a motor vehicle accident and may be used to record a road trip.